


Thinking Out Loud

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell into domesticity pretty easily. And maybe Derek isn't ready for that to end just yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy, porny Scerek! Happy hump day! Title taken from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud"

Derek made his way towards his apartment and immediately a smile spread across his face at the familiar scent and sounds that wafted from the other side. He slid his key in the lock and opened it and his smile grew wider.

“Hi.” Scott beamed at him from behind the kitchen counter.

“Hey.” He hung his tan jacket on the hook and threw his keys in the bowl by the door. He walked up behind Scott and hugged the younger man by the waist. They swayed together to the soft sounds of Jhene Aiko coming from Scott’s iPod, “this smells good.” He commented about the meatballs currently simmering in marinara sauce.

“And when you’re done showering it’ll be already done.”

Derek turned his heads slightly while it was still hooked over Scott’s shoulder, “Are you trying to tell me I reek?”

“Yep.” Scott answered unapologetically.

“Jerk.” He pecked Scott on the cheek and patted him on the ass before he headed upstairs. He took his time in the shower and by the time he came back Scott was hauling two hefty plates of spaghetti and meatballs while balancing his phone between his shoulder and right ear.

“Ok…did you finish the first draft of your paper?”

_“Yes.”_

“And your Astronomy work packet?”

_“Yeah, that too.”_

“What about the journal thing for Philosophy?”

_“Yeah, Scotty, I did it. What you want e-mail proof?”_

“I’m tempted to say yes. But no. Night, Stiles.”

“Bye Dad…I mean Scott.”

“You’re going to have to let him fly on his own sometime Scott.” Derek said as he walked back into the room.

“I am. I didn’t require e-mail proof.” Scott defended, “Besides I did that last year and that didn’t turn out well, now did it?”

Derek held his hands up in surrender. He understood Scott’s worry. Since the pack had gone their separate ways for college: Allison at the Sorbonne in Paris with Isaac working as an assistant for some fashion company that Derek couldn’t begin to try and pronounce, Lydia at Harvard, Kira at NYU and Malia figuring out what to do out there. Scott attended UC Davis and Stiles was at Berkley. His first semester there he almost flunked out and got put on academic probation until both Scott and Sheriff Stilinski kicked him in the ass.

“Speaking of which…did _you_ get all your work done?” Derek asked changing the subject.

“I just had my paper to do. Can you look over it? Make sure it doesn’t suck?” Scott asked him through a mouthful of garlic bread.

“I’ll read it before you leave.” Derek said and tried not to let the sadness of that seep into his voice.

Having Scott around the past few days had been great. His boyfriend had a long weekend and had decided to come back home and spend time with Derek. He’d shown up early afternoon that Friday and though it had only been two days the two had settled into domesticity like ducks to water. Derek was going to miss coming home to Scott cooking something or sprawled out on the couch reading. He’d miss falling asleep with Scott in his arms and waking up with the alpha tangled around him.

“Oh hey…did Ms. Greene like the cake?” Scott asked suddenly.

“She loved the cake. _Everyone_ loved the cake. It was gone in approximately 15 minutes. Mrs. Greene says ‘thank you’.” Derek told him.

Evelyn Greene was his (former) 93 year old boss who he would be taking over for Beacon Hills Public Library. Today had been her retirement party which Scott had baked a pineapple upside down cake for that everyone devoured.

“She actually lent me my first library book. It’s her fault I’m so obsessed with Harry Potter.”

Derek chuckled and took another bite of his spaghetti and clicked through his recorded shows and picked the one he wanted.

“What are we watching?” Scott asked him.

“Scandinavian funeral rituals.”

Scott groaned, “Scandinavian—what? No you nerd!”

Derek was too fast. He climbed on the arm of the couch and held the remote high and out of reach as soon as his boyfriend lunged.

“We’re watching this! It’s a four-part series and it’s really interesting!” Derek defended as he wriggled away from Scott’s attempts to wrestle the remote out of his hand.

“You’re a 27-year old man Derek! You’re not 90!”

Scott straddled him and started to pull the hand holding the remote towards him.

“Yeah well it’s my house. When you move in then you can choose what we watch.” Derek stuffed the remote in the cushions.

“When I—what?” Scott stopped wrestling him and pulled back in confusion.

 _Shit_. Derek thought. His brain was screaming at him to duck and run.

“I—I didn’t…” Derek started to stutter.

“Do you want us to move in together?” Scott asked him.

“Uh…” Derek started to say meanwhile thinking about a way to wriggle out of underneath Scott and run away until he could figure out how to fix this.

“Don’t.” Scott took Derek by the wrists and kept him still, “Stop trying to think of an escape plan. Do you want us to move in together?”

Derek took a deep breath and stared up into Scott’s deep brown eyes, “Yes.”

He watched and waited for Scott’s face to twist into the one he made when he was trying to let someone down gently. Instead he witnessed a smile bloom across his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re—you’re smiling.”

“I do that when I’m happy.”

“You…you want to move in with me?” Derek asked.

“I really, really do.” Scott leaned down and pressed their mouths together in a sweet kiss that heated up quickly.

Derek planted his feet on the bed and held on to Scott’s hips as the alpha slowly sank down onto his cock with moan of pleasure.

“Fuck, Scott, I love you. I love you.” Derek chanted while the other man rode him slow. He lifted to press kisses to Scott’s collarbones and across his throat.

“Shit. _Fuck._ ” Scott moaned loudly as soon as Derek bit his earlobe and started worrying at it while his hand worked the alpha’s cock.

They came almost at the same time. Scott with his head buried in the crook of Derek’s neck and the other man fucking him through his climax until he went over the edge himself.

“I love you.” Derek said to Scott moments later while the younger wolf pressed back against him.

“I love you too.” Scott sighed contently, “When I move in you know that DVR is all mine right?”

Derek laughed softly and brought Scott closer. He pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
